Trouble in Paradise
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: Carlos is excited with his new relationship, Logan is studying for Med school, James is moving on to bigger things, and Kendall gets a blast from his past. Kendall/Jo James/Logan Carlos/Stephanie.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in Paradise**

**So I have just been wanting to do a fic like this for awhile now. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review at the end to tell me whether you like it or not. I hope you have…fun…and stuff reading this :D**

"Guys, guys, guys!" Carlos rushed into the room, more excited than usual, if that's even possible. "You'll never guess who's moving _back _to the Palm Woods!" Carlos shouted louder and louder. After a split second of no one answering, Carlos continued. "Okay, you shook it out of me. It's Stephanie!" Carlos gazed out in the room, only to realize that no one was even in the room with him. "Guys?" Carlos called out. "She wants to go back out with me." Carlos quieted down. "Isn't that exciting?" He turned more concerned when he looked into his and James' room; and found Logan hugging onto James longingly, tears falling down his face.

"James, I don't want you to go." Logan cried into James' shirt. James was hugging him with one arm while zipping up his suitcase with the other hand. Everybody knew that he was moving in with his new best-friend, Dak Zevon. Dak lived in Beverly Hills next door to Ellen DeGeneres and Beyonce.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I was meant for bigger things than just Hollywood. I wasn't just supposed to sing. I'm supposed to act too, you know. I can do it all." James gave an obvious fake smile to himself trying to lighten the mood. "You can come by and visit me sometime?" James offered. Sadly, James was also leaving the band to go act in a huge new Movie. His agent said that maybe he could sing again, but that would mean he would go solo.

"Don't go James." Logan begged again. James hugged his little friend closer than before. Logan had fell in love with James, but no one knew that. At first it was just a crush, but after all of the years it had escalated. He wanted James more than he wanted to breathe. Sadly, James had to leave. He patted his friend on the back one more time and finally got out of the embrace. He took his suitcase to the door.

"Kendall, I'm leaving." James called. Kendall flew into the room, and Carlos followed him to the door. "Where's Logan?" James asked the two.

"As far as I know, that was your good bye." Carlos answered. James hung his head; he was obviously upset that one of his friend's wouldn't come say bye one last time.

"Alright," James shook his head. He understood that Logan was probably too busy in the other room crying his eyes out to come say god bye again.

"It was nice knowing you James." Kendall offered a hand to shake.

"Kendall? All of these years and you still offer me the hand? Give me a hug." James swept his friend into a hug.

"Bye." Kendall laughed. Carlos wasn't one of the guys that offer the handshake; he immediately wrapped his arms around James.

"Bye buddy, I'll miss you." Carlos said his goodbye.

"Guys, don't talk like that! "nice knowing you" and "I'll miss you". Yeah right, either you come visit me, or I'll come visit you." James smiled. He opened the door and started walking out. "Could I ask for one of you to go make sure Logan's okay? He's taking it pretty hard." James asked. Carlos nodded and left. "Thanks," That left him and Kendall alone. "Say it…"

"Say what?" Kendall asked.

"You'll miss me." James smiled. "Everyone does." Kendall laughed again.

"Fine, I'll miss you." They gave each other another hug and James left the building. That would be one more person he would miss, including Jo with her movie deal. Kendall sighed, thinking about all of the fun things he and James had done together. Kendall walked into the room and saw Logan's head on Carlos' shoulder, crying as Carlos was comforting him. "Do you need another hug?" Kendall offered Logan. He shook his head yes and sprang into Kendall's arms. "You'll see him again buddy." Kendall patted his back. "I promise." Logan wiped his final tears from his eyes.

"I know," Logan sniffed. "I'm going to go read my science book. I'll probably go to sleep after." Logan walked off to his and Kendall's room. Carlos sighed as Logan left the room.

"And I thought _I_ was taking this bad." Carlos shook his head. "Anyways, is there anything special coming up for you?" Carlos asked his friend.

"Probably not. I've just been sitting at home for the past few days." Kendall sat and thought a little more about his plans. "Was that true when Gustavo told us that Katy Perry wanted to do a duet with us?"

"I think so. I'm way excited to do it too. Which one of her songs do you want to do with her?" Carlos asked him. Kendall had to think a little longer on this question.

"I kind of like her song Last Friday Night." Kendall smiled.

"Yeah I know. You scream it in the shower all the time." Carlos rolled his eyes. "You really need to make sure you're alone when you do that stuff. Anyways, I like California Gurls." Carlos smiled. There was a knock on the door. Kendall groaned because he didn't want to get it. It was probably a stupid salesperson. Maybe he could yell in their faces and close the door right after.

"Hello." Kendall opened the door and saw the face. The exact same face that he had fell in love with. The same face that made his heart jump higher and higher each time he saw it. He studied the person quickly, making sure that this wasn't just one big magnificent dream. "Jo?"

**Please review. I need to know whether it's good enough or not. And I also like them…a lot. So anyways review and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble in Paradise**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Big Time Rush. Or Katy Perry, including all of her songs.**

"Is it really you?" Kendall sat in the doorway, puzzled at what he saw. The girl waiting nodded.

"The funding on my movie was cut so they had to fly us all back here." Jo explained. "But, there's something I have to tell you." Kendall didn't care; he leaned down and kissed her right then and there. They slowly separated from each other. "I met someone." She continued.

"You met someone?" Kendall froze. Even the thought of her with someone else was enough to make him sick. She nodded again.

"He was on the movie with me. We were just friends at first, but after three months alone with those people, something started." She explained. "I'm really sorry Kendall." Jo apologized, getting ready to leave.

"Wait," Kendall stopped her. "Good-bye kiss?" He asked. Jo nodded and they kissed. Surprisingly, to Kendall, this was the last good-bye kiss…ever, unless he did something about it. Jo walked away after that.

"Guys, let's go." Carlos called to Kendall and Logan.

"Where?" Logan barely stumbled into the room.

"Gustavo wants us at Roque Records. Apparently, he couldn't get enough time with Katy tomorrow, so he wants us to come right now." Carlos said. Logan yawned and Kendall felt like crying.

"Okay let's go." Kendall grabbed the keys to the car and the three of them walked down to the parking lot. The ride there was dead quiet, all three of them had been thinking of something pretty deeply. Kendall was thinking about Jo, Logan was thinking about James, and Carlos was just thinking about meeting Katy Perry. They got there and all three of them raced up to the studio.

"Okay dogs," Gustavo started. "I know how you obsess about things. So when you get into that room, don't go jump all over Katy Perry, or I will hang you from a close-line over New York City." Gustavo threatened. "Got it?" The three of them shook their heads and opened the door, hearing her singing Teenage Dream.

"Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." She finished. "How was that?" She asked Kelly.

"It was great Katy." Kelly approved. "As always." Katy smiled and walked out of the recording room. Once she saw the guys her face lit up. "Hey," She beamed brightly. Carlos almost had a spas attack, actually, he did.

"Oh-my-gosh-Katy-Perry. Do you know who you are? You know your eyes really pop in person, is it just me? I feel like it might just be me, but oh well. It just means I love you more. Big fan of all your songs I really love all of them and you are so pretty in person did you know that?" Carlos said about five times faster than humanly possible, he didn't even stop shaking her hand. "Wow your eyes really pop." Carlos stopped and stared at them. "Must be the Proactive." Carlos smiled.

"Carlos!" Gustavo yelled. "Get in the recording room now!" Gustavo commanded and Carlos walked into the room, doing as he was asked.

"Hi," Katy waved to Logan and Kendall.

"Hey," Logan smiled warmly back and Kendall returned with a wave.

"So, I guess I should just tell you the news now." Katy started. "So my recording agent wants me to come out with an album where some celebrities sing some of my songs. And so in addition to the song I'll be singing with all of you, you each get one song to yourself." Katy handed Kendall a list of all of her songs. "But, they want it to be one of my 'underdog' songs. You know, one of the songs that haven't been famous and aren't as well known as others." Kendall looked at the list, and one song in particular shouted out to him.

"I think I'll give a shot at 'The One That Got Away'," He stated and handed Logan the list. Logan looked over it intently; he knew all of the songs because he had all of her songs on his iPod. But he didn't want the other boys knowing that, so he chose one that he liked but they wouldn't know.

"I'll sing 'Mannequin'," Logan smiled. He opened the door and gave Carlos the list. Soon after there was a laughing noise. They all looked at Carlos who was busting up laughing.

"Hahaha, Circle the Drain! It reminds me of poo!" Carlos laughed.

"I'm sorry about him." Kendall apologized.

"I want to sing that one." Carlos exclaimed. Katy laughed a little.

"It's okay; it's nothing the critics have told me." She smiled.

"Wait, where's James?" Gustavo asked. "Isn't he supposed to be here?" Logan gaze headed down to his feet in sadness.

"His agent already has him working on the movie." Kendall started. "He moved out of the apartment like a half hour ago."

"No, no, no. He was supposed to stop NEXT week. His agent and I discussed that so I could still have him for this Katy Perry concert." Gustavo said. "Go get that dog!" Gustavo yelled.

"Wait, it's a concert?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, you need to have your songs memorized in the next three days for the concert." Gustavo told him. "So go get him, either now or tomorrow morning." Kendall grabbed the keys.

"I'll go do it, I guess." Kendall seemed unsure about it. Logan quickly stopped him.

"Can I go do it instead?" Logan asked timidly. Kendall nodded his head to his friend. "Thanks," Logan smiled. "I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning." Logan told Gustavo.

"Okay," Gustavo answered. "Kelly, get James' agent on the phone, I have some people I want to fry!" Gustavo walked out of the room and Kelly followed him, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"So what song are we going to do Katy?" Carlos broke the silence. Katy smiled at this.

"We are going to do my anthem 'Firework'," She said.

"Yes!" Logan shouted, and then quickly shoved a finger in his mouth to stop him from saying more. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off Katy." Logan tried his best apology face.

"It's fine." Katy said. "So what do you guys say we get this recording started." She smiled.

"Yeah." Carlos spurted out.

**So it turns out that the next chapter will be the longer one. In the next chapter, you'll find some stuff out about Stephanie, you'll learn Kendall's plan, and you'll see what Logan does at James' house. So I would like to take a moment to thank Jessarya, logiesbabe, for all reviewing. Thank you and please review you guys. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**


End file.
